Serdin High School Host Club
by Miyucchi
Summary: Disekolah ini, Serdin High School, ketika kau membuka pintu ruangan nomor 5, kehidupanmu akan selamanya berubah. / Humor masih garing kamvret. / Review please / Bad Summary :v / ENJOY! / Chapter 2 UPDATE!
1. You are a Host in this club! (part 1)

**SERDIN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

"**Di sekolah ini ada Host Club?!"**

"**Mulai saat ini, kamu adalah Host di Club ini!"**

"**TIDAAAAAK!"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Grand Chase ©KoG**

**Ouran High School Host Club © Hatori Bisuko**

**Serdin High School Host Club © AkaneMiyuki**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor, slight Romance, slight Yaoi**

**Warnings: Humor garing, Typo, AU, OOC, OOT, Rush, Predictable, Gak jelas.**

**Rated: K+ / T**

**Pairing: Some.**

**Main Characters: All**

**Note penting:**

**Saya Cuma mengambil ide cerita OHSHC, humornya sih garing, tapi enjoy aja la~**

**Note:**

**Bold: **penekanan kalimat.

_Italic: _FLASHBACK, bahasa asing.

**Summary:**

**Disekolah ini, Serdin High School, ketika kau membuka pintu ruangan nomor 5, kehidupanmu akan selamanya berubah.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE A HOST IN THIS CLUB!**

Ada seorang anak laki laki bernama Jin Kaien, dia anak yang pintar, namun sialnya—miskin. Iya, dia hidup sederhana disebuah perumahan yang tidak cukup mewah, tapi layak ditinggali, ibunya sudah lama meninggal dan kini dia tinggal bersama ayahnya, awalnya dia diragukan dapat diterima disini saat tes masuk, tapi dia akhirnya masuk dan diberi beasiswa, dia bertekad untuk mencapai cita citanya, menjadi seorang bos di perusahaan ternama, mimpi yang tinggi bukan?

Dia memang tidak mampu membeli seragam baru yang lebih mewah, jadi dia hanya menggunakan seragam dalamnya saja dan rompi untuk menutupi seragamnya yang sudah bisa dibilang—kotor.

Dia berjalan dari ruang perpustakaan besar dari yang pertama sampai yang keempat, tidak adakah tempat yang lebih ramai dari pada ini? Pikirnya, dia pun sampai ke ruangan perpustakaan nomor 5 dan merasa kalau tempatnya tenang, jadi dia segera memutar kenop pintu besar itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya putih menenyilaukan menghalangi pandangannya dan ada kelopak bunga bunga mawar yang bertebaran didepan wajahnya.

Dia butuh ketenangan, bukan keributan atau _gossip_ yang tidak tidak, demi Tuhan—dia ingin belajar dengan tenang! Dan kini sepertinya takdir tidak mau lagi bekerjasama dengannya.

'_Apa apaan nih?!'_ batinnya kaget, sambil meloncat mundur dan menutup hidung—siapa tahu akan ada asap yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri—hanya untuk jaga jaga.

Namun sepertniya usaha kaburnya sia sia ketika ada seorang laki laki bersurai _Raven_ merangkulnya dan dilihatnya, sedang menggigit mawar merah di bibirnya.

"_Irasshaimase Hime_—" sambutan heboh yang diterimanya, dia bingung harus apa.

'_What the heck?!'_ Jin membatin penuh frustasi dan keheranan, laki laki itu yang tadinya tersenyum 'cling cling' langsung menatap laki laki yang tengah dirangkulnya dengan tatapan aneh, Jin ingin kabur—sungguh.

Inilah hidup, Jin.

"Ini sih bukan tuan putri.." seorang laki laki berparas tampan bersurai _brownish _menggelombang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, Jin mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa dia dikatai tuan putri oleh orang orang kaya ini, jelas jelas gendernya laki laki.

"Yah, berarti salah orang dong?" laki laki bersurai _magenta_ kemudian bersender didinidng dekat pintu perpus raksasa itu.

'_Ini tempat apa sih..'_ Jin membatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau masih terlebih dahulu?" belum sempat berkata kata dan menolak—Jin sudah dipaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan, dia hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dengan kaku.

Ketika sampai didalam, Jin masih membatu, dia kini berdiri diantara 7 cowok ganteng nan _perfecto_ dengan senyuman yang _'we-o-we'_.

"Nah, kenapa kau bisa nyasar sampai kemari, tuan Jin?" tanya si rambut _Raven_, biasanya sih dipanggil Sieghart, ya Sieghart.

"Tadinya sih mau belajar.. tapi malah nyasar—tunggu! Bukannya ini ruangan perpus?! Dan darimana kau tau namaku?!" sebelum selesai menjelaskan asal muasal kedatangn dirinya kemari, dia bertanya kembali.

"Benar sih, tapi kamu membuatnya menjadi _Host Club_—kepala sekolah juga sudah menyetujui _proposal club_ ini." Kini giliran seorang pemuda _albino_ yang berbicara, kalian tahu siapa dia? Masa gak tau—Lass Isolet, adik dari Rufus Wilde yang tatapannya tadi seperti _predator_ yang sudah menemukan mangsanya.

"Heeh.. kepala sekolah menyetujuinya?" tanya Jin dengan nada gak niat dan gak yakin.

"Ah! Kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Darimana kau tahu namaku?!" tanya Jin sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Oh, siapa yang nggak tau namamu? **Anak beasiswa** yang terkenal itu." Sieghart menekankan kata 'anak beasiswa' dan Jin pun kesal.

"Oh, perkenalkan, namaku Sieghart Aerknard, kelas 12-A." ucap Sieghart memperkenalkan diri.

'_Senpai toh?'_ batin Jin.

"Aku Rufus Wilde, kelas 11-A" ucap Rufus, dengan kalem tentunya. "Dan dia Lass Isolet, adikku." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah si _albino_.

'_Sekelas denganku? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?'_ batin Jin lagi.

"Aku Dio Burning Canyon kelas 12-A, dia Veigas Terre, yang dipojokan itu Azin Tyrin dan juga Ronan Erudon, mereka semua sekelas, kelas 11-B." ucap Dio sekaligus memperkenalkan sisa anggota lainnya.

"Jadi—apakah kamu _gay_?" tanya Sieghart, berjalan mendekati Jin dengan sorotan lampu—_wait_, kenapa di ruangan perpustakaan bisa ada lampu sorot.

"Aku? _Gay_? Hahaha, kau pasti bercanda.." Jin mundur—mundur dan mundur.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan laki laki tulen sepertimu disini?" tanya Sieghart lagi, masih berusaha mendekati Jin.

"_Da-ka-ra_! Aku nyasar tau—"

PRANG!

Suara apa itu—

—Oh no, Jin kau menyenggol pecah _Vas_ ruangan ini tapi—sejak kapan ada _Vas_ disana?

"Ah, _Vas_ nya pecah." Viegas Terre, berkata dengan kalem dan tenang, tanpa emosi.

"Veigas, _what the heck_.." Azin menatap Veigas dengan heran karena di saat saat seperti ini, Viegas masih sangat—kalem dan cuek.

"Itu _Vas_ milik Dio-senpai, kan?" ucap Ronan lalu menatap takut Dio yang terdiam memasang _poker-face_ sejenak.

"Iya, dia beli pada saat ada acara pelelangan sekolah, kan—harganya mahal buset." Azin menimpali, membuat nyali Jin yang tadinya sudah kecil menjadi semakin kecil lagi.

'_Mampus gue!'_ Jin mulai _panic_, dia pun segera meminta maaf, kau kira Dio akan memaafkanmu begitu saja hah Jin? Haha—_impossible_.

"M-maaf! Akan kuganti—"

"—kau yakin bisa menggantinya?" ucap Sieghart mengintimidasi.

"Kau saja tidak mampu membeli seragam yang lebih baik daripada ini, apakah kau yakin bisa mengganti benda yang harganya jutaan ini?" tanya Lass dan Rufus bersamaan, uhh—kakak adik iblis.

"Beh, memang harga _Vas_-nya berapa sih.."

"Dua ratus juta.." Dio pun berkata kata.

"HE?!" Jin membelalakkan matanya dibalik kacamata butut-tebal nya itu.

"Dua ratus juta, kau dengar aku, **bocah**?" Dio kini membuat Jin takut, sungguh—sifatnya yang tadi dengan sekarang sudah jauh berbeda, sangat berbeda bahkan, yang tadinya ceria dan baik jadi pendiam dan—mengerikan.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau harus menggati _Vas_ ini, bagaimanapun caranya." Dio menjadi lebih menakutkan sekarang—Tuhan, tolong Jin, dia masih belum mau mati muda menyusul ibunya.

"K-kalau begitu—apa saja deh.." ucap Jin pasrah, asalkan dia bisa mengganti Vas yang pecah itu dan dapat keluar dari sini secepatnya, apapun tidak masalah.

"Aku punya ide bagus.." ucap Azin tiba tiba, yang lebih membuat Jin bergetar takut adalah tatapan intensnya dan senyuman psikopatnya yang **BEH, MANTAV**.

"Bagaimana kalau… dia dijadikan budak di _Host Club_ ini…?" Azin sudah membuat Jin membatu—budak? Yang bener.

"Ayolah, jangan memandangku seperti aku akan mengasihanimu, semuanya terserah pada Dio –_senpai_.." Azin segera menolah permohonan _'puppy eyes'_ Jin dan langsung menyerahkan saran itu pada Dio yang tengah mengusap dagunya, berfikir.

"Baiklah, ide yang bagus, Azin." Dio menyetujuinya, sepertinya _'the scream'_ sudah keluar dari lukisannya.

"Etto.."

"Baiklah! Jadi telah diputuskan, mulai saat ini, kau adalah budak di _Host Club_ ini!" tanpa membiarkan Jin bicara, Seighart sudah mengumumkan seenak pantat-nya, Jin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati—

'_TIDAAAAAAK!'_ Oh well, Jin.. harimu baru saja dimulai loh.

'_Ibu, jemput aku.._' naasnya nasibmu nak, bukannya kau bilang tadi kalau tidak mau mati muda—ah, dasar plin plan.

**TBC**

**Author's note: yo! Balik lagi saya di fandom GC! Katanya tanggal 24 april GCID mau tutup ya? Well, saya juga sudah pensi sih, jadi ya—yaudah deh, serah mau ngapain tuh GCID huehuehue, darimana saya dapat ide cerita ini? Hmm well—beberapa hari yang lalu saya baru saja selesai menonton Ouran High School Host Club dan saya sedikit terinspirasi untuk membuat cerita disini~ hohoho, tunggu chapter 2 ya! ^^ **

**Kamus jepang:**

**Irasshaimase : selamat datang**

**Hime : tuan putri**

**Dakara : seperti yang kukatakan / karena itu**

**Etto : err..**

**Senpai : kakak kelas / senior**

**Ja mata—kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!**

**13 March 2014**

**AkaneMiyuki**


	2. You are a Host in this club! (part 2)

**SERDIN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**CHAPTER 2**

**FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE A HOST IN THIS CLUB! (PART 2)**

**PERHATIAN!**

**HUMOR MASIH GARING KAWAN—HOHOHO *pundung***

**ENJOY!**

HOST CLUB TELAH DIBUKA.

Dan selamat memulai hari barumu yang indah nan mencekam—Jin, selamat menjadi budak di _Host Club_ ini, betah betah oke, disini?

'_Lebih baik aku mati..'_ Jin berjalan menyusuri meja meja yang diduduki para anggota Host Club dengan tenang dan rapi, mereka sedang 'melayani' para _Hime_ mereka masing masing, gadis gadis yang datang sangat banyak jumlahnya, dan Jin heran kenapa Club ini sangat _popular_.

Satu alasan, banyak cowok BADASS. Berbadan Atletis Dan Astaganya Sangat Seksi—apa? Itu karangan Author sendiri—mohon abaikan.

Ketika Jin melewati meja milik sang _senpai_, sang _senpai_ langsung memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang unyu—babu.

"Oi babu, sini~" Jin ingin menghilang ke inti bumi sekarang, sungguh.

Dengan perasaan kesal bercampur amarah yang amat sangat—mendalam, juga dengan rasa sedih yang bercampur dengan es batu—salah. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk—singkatnya, dia berjalan menuju Sieghart, _senpai_ kesayangannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya, menahan perempatan yang sudah hampir muncul dikepalanya, dan dengan tatapan 'apa-lo-mau-gue-cekek-lo' Jin tidak niat bertanya—sebenarnya sih.

"Beliin kopi dong di _super market_." Pinta Sieghart dan langsung menyerahkan _Golden Card ATM_ miliknya, Jin langsung mendorongnya kembali.

'_Lu kira sekolah tempat belanja apa, pake nyuruh gue ke Super Market segala.'_ Batin Jin kesal—makin kesal.

"Didekat sini kan ada _mini market _juga _senpai_, disana juga jual kopi kali.." ucap Jin dengan kesopanan yang dibuat buat, menutupi fakta kalau sekarang dia sedang kesal naujubileh.

"Oh? Ada toh? Yaudah, beliin gih." Sieghart kembali menyodorkan _Golden Card_ nya, Jin mendorongnya kembali.

"Pakai uangku saja _senpai_." Lalu Jin berbalik badan pergi dari ruangan, Sieghart hanya menatap dalam diam.

'_Kampret lu orang kaya, gue tau lu punya Golden Card, lu mau pamer jangan didepan gue setan alas—'_ rutuknya dalam hati, gondok setengah mati.

Jin segera berlari keluar sekolah, membeli kopi untuk Sieghart dan gadis gadisnya, tidak susah memilih kopi yang kualitasnya baik, karena dia juga yang mengurus ayahnya yang kerjaannya tiap pagi minum kopi dirumah.

'_Ah, males kalau kualitasnya baik—gimana kalau yang kualitasnya rendahan aja? Bagus juga tuh—nanti kalau Sieghart senpai sakit perut kan aku yang untung, hohoho~ tapi—bahaya juga sih nanti aku dituduh macam macam meracuni senpai lah, ini lah, itu lah—kampret dasar.' _Mau tidak mau, Jin mengambil beberapa toples kopi berkualitas sangat bagus diantara kopi kopi lainnya.

Setelah melakukan transaksi pembayaran, Jin segera berlari kembali ke sekolah, membuka ruangan perpus nomor 5 yang diketahuinya sebagai ruangan _Host Club_.

'_Semoga senpai kampret itu tidak minta macam macam lagi dariku—'_ Jin membuka pintu dan menyadari perubahan atmosfer yang berbeda, yang tadinya ruangan itu sangat _manly_—menjadi dangat _girly_.

"Ah, Jinny sudah kembali!" ucap Sieghart yang masih duduk duduk diantara para gadis cantik.

'_HAFAH—JINNY?!'_ tidak percaya kalau dirinya dipanggil Jinny, dia langsung menutup pintu ruangan _Host Club_ dan mencoba membukanya sekali lagi.

"Kok pintunya dibanting sih—udah beli kopi belum?" semuanya sudah kembali normal—oke, mungkin tadi Cuma halusinasi aja, ya?

"Sudah _senpai_, kutaruh disini ya—"

"Sekalian buatin dong? Mau ya? Ya? Ya?" Sieghart memasang puppy eyes yang akhirnya diiringi pekikan para gadis yang menganggapnya imut.

'_Apa bagusnya coba Puppy Eyes itu, nggak imut sama sekali.'_ Batin Jin, dia berusaha menahan amarah yang hampir terlepas dari dirinya.

'_INI PEMAKSAAN!'_ Jin membatin, mau tidak mau—lagi, dia harus menyeduhkan kopi untuk sang _senpai _**tercinta** dan gadis gadis cantik itu.

"Oh iya, ngomong ngomong, kok kopinya bubuk gini sih?" seorang gadis tiba tiba bertanya.

"Ah, ini—_instant coffee_.." ucap Jin, diiringi anggukan dari senpai dan gadis gadisnya.

"Baru tau ada kopi ginian.." ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Gimana cara minumnya nih.." ucap Sieghart, melihat lihat toples kopi yang dibeli Jin tadi.

"_Etto_, diseduh dulu—KALIAN TIDAK TAU?!" Jin kaget, baru pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan orang kaya yang tidak pernah melihat kopi bubuk.

"Nggak, makanya buatin—" intinya sama aja kan? Disuruh buatin kopi—

Dengan pemaksaan secara halus, Jin segera menyeduhkan kopi untuk para 'pelanggan'nya.

'_Kalian para orang kaya kampret—lihat aja nanti gue bikin panas banget ini kopi—asdfghjkl—WANJROT TANGAN GUE KECELUP AIR PANAS—'_ Jin segera mengibas ngibaskan tangannya yang tercelup air panas tadi dan berusaha tenang, membuat kopi itu lagi.

_TA—DAN~_

Kopi sudah siap.

"Aku agak takut minum ini—bahaya gak nih.." ucap seorang gadis, memegang cangkir kopi yang dibuat oleh Jin tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau minum saja kopinya, _Hime_? Sebelum kopi menjadi dingin dan kita tidak bisa menikmati kopinya bersama?" rayu Sieghart kepada gadis itu, dengan cepat gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, dan meniup kopi itu dengan perlahan dan meneguknya.

"Wah—lumayan juga nih," ucapnya, Sieghart tersenyum kecil.

"Benar kan _Hime_? Kalau begitu, ayo kita ngobrol lagi disana—" setelah semuanya pergi, Jin membereskan cangkir kopi lalu berjalan menuju dapur, dia menyusuri lagi meja Rufus dan Lass, kakak adik yang dia kenal sebagai _duo-devil_.

"Dan sebenarnya Lass itu cengeng loh Edel _Hime_, Rin _Hime_, dia selalu bangun tengah malam hanya karena alsan 'mimpi buruk' hahaha," Rufus membocorkan aib adiknya, adiknya langsung memprotes dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Rufus—bicara seperti itu—dihadapan orang lain—kau jahat sekali—bicara seperti itu—" dan hebatnya, Rufus langsung bertindak, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lass lalu mengadahkan dagunya kearah wajahnya, lalu bicara.

"Maaf, Lass—kau hanya saja terlihat sangat manis saat itu—aku—" Rufus menghentikan ucapannya lalu disambung oleh Lass.

"—Rufus.." Lass memasang airmatanya dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Rufus yang mengadahkan dagunya.

Dan dua orang gadis itu langsung menutup hidungnya yang mimisan karena pemandangan nista-ajaib dihadapannya ini, juga menutup matanya, Jin yang lewat langsung bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa kalian sampai mimisan begitu—aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian—" dan berlalulah dia ke dapur, beberapa saat kemudian, Jin kembali lagi.

"Jin-kun~" DAFUQ, siapa yang ngomong gitu—hah?

"A-Azin?" ah—ternyata Azin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin kemudian.

"Bagaimana? Menikmati hari hari disini?" tanyanya, merangkul Jin dengan sok akrab.

"Hmm.. begitulah.." padahal dalam hatinya, dia sudah ngedumel nggak jelas dan terus terusan mengutuk tempat ini.

"Yah, nikmati saja ya—ngomong ngomong.. kalau misalnya kau melakukan kesalahan di _Host Club_ ini—hutangmu bakal bertambah banyak loh~" catatan tambahan—jangan berbuat macem macem di _Host Club _ini.

"_S-sou desuka.."_ Jin langsung mengetahui, kalau orang ini adalah bendahara di Host Club ini.

"Oh, dan jangan coba coba kabur ya—kau tahu aku mempunyai pasukan militer terlatih, polisi T.N.I terbaik dan hubunganku sangat luas, jadi—bila kau berani untuk coba coba kabur, silahkan saja—aku bisa melacak keberadaanmu, dan juga—"

Bayangan polisi militer dan T.N.I yang berbaris rapih memegang senjata setiap orangnya sudah terbayang baying diotak Jin, dia segera mengambil keputusan.

"—Baiklah, cukup, aku mengerti." Jin menambahkan catatan kecil untuk dirinya sendiri: jangan main main sama orang ini.

"Bagus deh kalau begitu, nah—aku kembali kerja dulu ya, _bye_ Jin!" lalu Azin berjalan santai kearah meja yang ada para gadis yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

Jin terdiam ditempat cukup lama hingga ada seseorang yang meniup kupingnya dari belakang, merasa geli—dia pun segera memekik pelan dan mundur kembali ke dapur, dan segera melirik siapa yang sudah berani meniup kupingnya—ah, ternyata hanya Sieghart.

"Apa apaan itu—_senpai_.." Jin merasa kesal lalu keluarlah perempatan dikepalanya.

"Jadi bagaimana presentasiku tadi?"

"Hah?" Sieghart ngomongin apa sih.

"Presentasiku merayu gadis tadi, apakah cukup bagus? Seorang pria tampan merayu gadis yang cantik, dan membuatnya bahagia—bukankah itu terlihat sempurna?" hoo—pede amat nih orang, pikir Jin.

"Menurutku.. aku tidak terlalu tertarik dalam hal itu, menurutku.. itu tidak terlalu penting, penampilan bukan segalanya, iyakan? Yang penting bagaimana caranya kau mengekspresikan perasaanmu itu—itu akan lebih membahagiakan orang lain.." Sieghart cengo—baru pertama kali dia bertemu dengan orang sebijak ini selain—almarhum ibunya.

"Ah, _sou desuka_.." Sieghart mengusap dagunya, terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm.. err.." berfikir—

"_Etto_.. em.." berfikir—

"Apa ya.." berfikir—

"_Mou ii, senpai.._ mengganggu tau." Jin—ucapanmu.

KRAK.

_Background_ kaca pecah bersamaan dengan Lass dan Rufus yang lewat, dan Sieghart yang terpundung ketika mendengar fakta kalau dirinya mengganggu.

"Aku mengganggu, mengganggu, mengganggu, menganggu, MENGANGGU, MENGANGGU, MENGANGGU, menganggu, menganggu—" Sieghart bergumam sambil terpuruk, mengatai dirinya sendiri orang yang 'menganggu'.

'_Itu lebih menganggu lagi—'_ pfft—terima kenyataan kalau kau memang ahli membuat orang kicep, Jin.

"HAHAHA! Sungguh konyol! HAHAHAHA! Sieghart senpai terpuruk seperti itu, HUAHAHA!" suara tawa menggelegar dari dua kakak beradik itu, dan Jin langsung membalikkan badannya kaku untuk melihat dua orang itu.

"…" diam saja, lebih baik sepertinya.

"_Etto, senpai_—_gomenne_—aku hanya sedikit tersentuh dengan perkataanmu tadi—"

"—kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengajarimu untuk menjadi lebih hebat dalam urusan _Club_ ini! Mau jadi_ Host_?" Sieghart tiba tiba berdiri.

'_Dia cepat pulih ternyata—'_ batin Jin heran dengan tingkah laku si _raven_ dihadapannya ini.

"Ah—_tono_—" Rufus memanggil Sieghart.

"—panggil aku 'Raja'!" titah Sieghart pada Rufus.

'_Kok semau lo sih—'_ batin Jin, menatap aneh si _raven_ yang satu ini.

"—Bodo amat, tapi dalam urusan _Club_, dia nggak lulus _criteria_ untuk jadi _Host_, bukan? Well—untuk _criteria_ ini bahkan bila kau melepaskan kacamatanya, dia tidak bakal cocok jadi—" Rufus berjalan kehadapan Jin dan langsung menarik kacamatanya dengan paksa, menahan ucapannya ketika melihat kedua bola mata berwarna _Topaz_ Jin yang _cling cling_ berkilau.

"—tunggu, aku kehilangan lensa kontak-ku ketika hari pertama masuk sekolah jadi—" Jin mencoba meraih kacamatanya kembali ketika Sieghart sudah menahan bahunya dan menatap matanya.

CTEK.

Seighart menjentikkan jarinya, Lass dan Rufus langsung datang dan memberi gerakan hormat—dibuat buat tentunya.

"Rufus, Lass." Seakan akan mengerti—atau memang sudah mengerti? Lass dan Rufus menurunkan hormatnya lalu segera keduanya mencengkeram tangan Jin.

"Baik!" dengan cepat, Rufus dan Lass langsung menyeret Jin ke ruangan lain.

"HUWAAAA!" teriak Jin _panic_, apa yang terjadi?

"Dio, kau telpon tukang penata rambut!" dan Dio langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sieghart.

"Veigas, ambil lensa kontak sesuai minus kacamata ini, minus 2 dari UKS!" Veigas segera berlari ke ruangan UKS.

"Dan sisanya—kalian urus para _Hime_, suruh mereka keluar karena kita akan menutup _Host Club_ ini dengan cepat hari ini!" ucap Sieghart, menunjuk Azin dan Ronan, mereka segera melakukan tugas mereka.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain—Jin sedang dipaksa memakai seragam sekolah yang diberikan Rufus dan Lass padanya.

"Tapi itu kan—"

"—sudah, pakai saja! Atau harus aku yang pakaikan?!" Rufus mendekati Jin, Jin mundur dan mundur hingga pada saat Lass menarik tangan kakaknya dan berbicara.

"Rufus, kau lebih suka menggatikan baju orang lain daripada aku?" Lass, sambil memasang wajah imut, membuat hati dam tangan Rufus langsung bergerak dan menarik Lass kedalam dekapannya.

"Lass—tidak begitu.. aku lebih suka menggantikan bajumu kok—" kemudian Jin memasang wajah jijik.

"Maho."

BLAM.

Jin menutup pintu ruangan ganti, lalu segeralah dia mengganti bajunya, terdengar juga suara Rufus dan Lass dari luar yang sedang gombal gombalan.

'_Menjijikkan..'_ batin Jin, menutup kupingnya seketika sebelum tercemar oleh gombalan berbahaya milik Rufus dan Lass.

Tidak lama kemudian setelah disuruh ini itu ini itu, akhirnya tampang baru Jin sudah terlihat, Jin membuka pintu ruang ganti lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan menonggolkan kepalanya dari dalam, para _member Host Club_ yang sudah selesai dengan kerjaan mereka pun ikut terkagum kagum.

"_A-ano_.. _senpai_, kenapa aku didandani seperti ini—" Jin menatap baju seragam—elit yang menggantikan rompi bobrok-nya itu dengan kagum.

"—_BRAVO_!" sepertinya Sieghart tidak mendengar ucapan Jin barusan, dia dan anggota _Host Club_ lainnya terkesima melihat penampilan Jin yang sudah berubah 180 derajat dari yang tadi.

Rambut merah jabrik yang tersisir rapih, pakaian yang baru dan bagus, mata yang lebar dan berwarna _topaz_ indah, badan yang tegap dan atletis, wajah yang imut dan juga tampan—mereka tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Jin bisa se-cakep ini sekarang, dan dengan tegas, Sieghart mengumumkan bahwa.

"Mulai saat ini, kamu adalah _Host _di _Club_ ini!" sepertinya semua tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, dan langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Dan juga, kalau kau bisa mengumpulkan lebih dari dua ratus pelangganmu sendiri di _club_ ini, maka hutang dua ratus juta mu akan lunas, dan kau bebas dengan gayamu yang seperti saat ini!" hoo—perjanjian yang menggiurkan.

'_TIDAAAAAK!'_ teriaknya dalam hati, lah—ini Jin kenapa lagi sih, sudah diberi pehidupan yang menggiurkan malah tidak mau lagi.

"D-dua ratus pelanggan—kau bercanda kan senpai.."

"SIP! JADI KAU **HARUS** MENGUMPULKAN **LEBIH DARI DUA RATUS PELANGGAN** DI CLUB INI, MAKA HUTANGMU AKAN DILUNASI!" yap, kau tidak salah dengar Jin.

'_Ibu, aku nggak kuat..'_ batin Jin.

Nah Jin, kehidupanmu jadi makin menarik kan, sekarang?

**TBC**

**Author's note: Woohoo! Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic satu, makasih buat temen temen sekolah saya yang sudah memberi saya inspirasi buat Fic berchapter ini! Hohoho! Bantuan kalian akan saya terima untuk dikemudian chapter m(_ _)m *hormat* oke.**

**Kamus jepang:**

**Sou desuka : begitu ya**

**Mou ii : cukup**

**Gomenne : maaf**

**Tono : yang mulia**

**Kolom balasan Review:**

**Untuk Ester:**

**Wah, sudah level berapa memangnya? kalau saya sih mentok 80 di Rufus terus gak mainin lagi, bosen soalnya—Fic berjudul yang mana? Assassin bukan? Kalau itu sih bakal lanjut tapi gak tau kapan—kehabisan ide gore, akhir akhir ini jarang ketemu inspirasi buat bikin fic horror hiks—gapapa, copas copas aja itu emot wkakak—Lol, makasih yo, emang kek gimana gitu fic yang satu ini, terus juga, yang 'Assassination' udah diganti dikit jadi 'Assassin' buahuahua, yah—pokoknya tungguin aja deh Ester, soalnya saya juga masih dalam minggu UPRAK sih, ngehaha—btw, thanks for the review ^^**

**Untuk Demonic Twilight Aggressor:**

**Panjang amat pen name lu buset—susah ngetiknya ngehaha, iya, sama gue juga udah ga niat main GC lagi—Veigas juga ga pernah dateng dateng di Indo :') ngehaha, oke oke, ini udah gue lanjutin, lu tinggal nunggu chapter selanjutnya aja wekaweka, kalo GCID Eventnya sekarang mah Event karakter terus—padahal semuanya udah punya gue—jadi gak niat dan bosen—btw, thanks for your review! ^^**

**Oke, akhir kata—**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**


End file.
